The Star's Hollow Family of 05
by LukeAndLorelaiDanes1
Summary: what if Luke found out Lorlai was pregnant, and she actually told him. why would he need to know? cuz he's the dad, but he does'nt know that. he gets fed up living with them and acting like he's the dad to Rory and the unborn child and he walks out?
1. Chapter 1

The Star's Hollow Family of 05!

Ok so this is my first story. So be nice. I actually had this as a dream last night, and I did not want to get up because I loved it so much, I don't know if it will be as good as my dream, but I'll try. Lol

What if Luke found out he was going to be a dad after loralai told him? And he was okay with it at first but then they made him cook and be mr daddy and he got fed up and said, "infront of rory too" that he did not want to be a mr. cook, maid and mr daddy, so he walked out. What would happen? find out now!

Loralai cryed for 3days non-stop, Rory cryed the first hour, then she went to her own room to do homework and think, after 3days of her mom and her, not eating, drinking, and nothing but crying. She went to take a walk.

On the way there she was nervous. She knew he said he did not want to play a Daddy role for these kids that were not his. But he did not know that The baby on the way was his. He thought it was Cristophers. She went up to the window's of the diner, and looked at Luke he looked like he was sad, confused, she could not figure the look out. She thought painlessly he does not want me, do not go in there Rory. But she walked in.

The bells jingled on the door, Rory heard him say "were closed" she walked in and sat down on a stool. "even for me" He turned around and saw Rory. "Rory what are you doing here?" "I missed the coffee, I have not had any real coffee in a few days" "aw" understanding. It was silent for awhile then rory spoke. "Luke?" "Yeah" "I Have always thought of you as My dad, My real dad, The one who feeds me, takes care of me, and loves me" she kept talking. "I have Missed you the last few days and I wanted to come and see my dad. I know you Don't want to be my dad or the baby' dad, but I don't know what im gonna do without you Luke you've always been there, And I just want to see you again, so badly. all mom has been doing is lying in her bed for 3days crying she won't eat or drink, and I really have not eaten either, because we have no food in that house, and I did not feel like going out in town seeing every towns people asking me Questions. I Love you dad, can you please come home. "Rory I will come home I love you and your Mom very much I just lost my mind the other day" rory got up and went behind the counter and hugged her dad. She was going to get Her Daddy back, she was so happy she squeezed him in the hug so tight. "Lets go Home Rory" "Okay Daddy I love you" "I love you too Rory"

And they walked home together going to be a family again with Loralai, Rory, Luke and the New Danes Baby.

More to come, next chapter up in about an hour probably. 3:15pm on sat sep 15, 07

Now everyone be nice this was my first fanfic, and I know its really bad but its gonna get better oh yeah this is not a oneshot there will be more chapters. Lol give me some slack! Jk lol

Leave me reviews if you want. Reviews don't really bother me so if u want to leave me one. then do, but if you don't then you don't have to cuz I don't like to review storys myself. Lol Be nice only nice reveiws!


	2. Chapter 2

2nd chapter of The Star's Hollow family of 05!

Second chapter! Ok if this story is not good just like if I get more than 7-10 reveiws of this story that don't like it I won't keep it going. So yeah heres another chapter I promise it will be longer than the last one. Thanks for reading now on with the story.

BTW its about 3pm in the afternoon.

On the way home they both were silent. They knew everything would be okay now. Although Luke had one Question that he needed to ask, who's baby was it?

"Rory Is the baby mine?"

"Yeah Luke It would only be your's" You could see the smile on his face now.

"Lets go in and see your mom and make this better" they walked through the front door. "Im gonna go to my room, you can go on up when your ready, she'll be so happy when your back, and when your better can we go get food at the diner?" "Sure Rory, If its okay with your mom" and she went into her room.

He was left there, He did'nt hear any crys from upstairs so he thought she must be asleep. He went on up there, and she was asleep, he was glad she was sleeping finally, he took off his coat and layed down in bed next to her put his arm around her, and fell asleep also, some well needed sleep also.

About 3hours later around 6pm Luke was awake, waiting for her to wake up. About 15mins later she woke up and turned around and looked at Luke, "Luke what are you doing here?"

"Loralai I came back home I Love you and I want to marry you someday, I love that little baby of ours in there and I want to be apart of it's life, and your and rory's I love you all so much"

"Luke I love you too, Im so happy you came back, I have'nt eaten that much, this whole week. Can we go eat somewhere?"

Yeah Rory said she did'nt get to eat these 3days either why don't we go to the diner, Rory wanted too. anyways"

"Ok lets go there then. When do you want to go?"

How about we leave in about an hour so you can get dressed, and take a shower then we can go"

"ok Oh Luke I have a question?"

"yeah?"

"You do know that this baby in here is your's right?"

"yeah Rory told me it was."

"Good because thats why you left right you thought it was Cris's?"

"Yeah, I just was angered that I was playing daddy role for 2kids that are'nt even mine, but I guess they are, And im happy about that. I consider Rory my daughter"

"that's great Luke, Okay I better get up and go take that shower"

"Yeah, I'll go watch some TV and when your done just come on down and me and Rory we'll be ready."

"K I love you Luke" "Love you too honey"

Luke and loralai untangled themselves from eachother and Luke went downstairs to tell Rory to get ready. Then he went and watched some TV show on TV and, soon enough about an hour later loralai came down. "Lets go" And there was a happy family going out of the house to go to the diner and get some food. Luke, Loralai and Rory.

Once at the diner they sat down at a table and Luke cooked there food then came and sat down with them. "So Luke when do you want to go shopping for the baby?"

"Aw Jeez, can't you and Rory just go?"

"No the Daddy has to come to" with the famous Gilmore pout.

"okay I'll go but you can only take 2hours no more."

"_Okay that will more than_ likely happen since im 7mths pregnant."

There was a few chuckles from Rory and Luke.

Later on about a week later they all took the day off it was a Saturday and they all were going to go shopping later on that day, but first they went to a docters appointment for loralai and the baby, at 10am. They were suppost to figure out what the baby was at there last appointment but the baby did not cooperate so hopefully this time.

They were all sitting in the waiting room.

"Ms Gilmore?"

Loralai Nodded and all three headed to the office. Once they were in the office she lifted up her shirt and lyed down on the table. With luke sitting by the table on one side , rory in the chair off in the corner of the room and the docter on the other side of loralai.

"Well it looks like you will be having a Boy, Congratulations Loralai and Luke!

"Ahh that's great docter, thanks for the time." While Luke looked really happy he was going to have a son.

"No problem, now you do need to come back one more time in your 8th mth. For a check up, before the baby is born. I will see you next month loralai."

AN….Just to make things clear it is a guy docter. Lol

"Thanks again Docter, Grip" The docter walked out of the room. And left them to leave.

"Are'nt you guys excited were having a boy?"

"Im excited Loralai this is going to be so awesome to have a little boy running around the house, I can teach him how to play baseball and everything."

"Ahh Luke your so cute" "Don't call me Cute."

" Rory how about you?"

"Im excited too this is going to be so cool, I can babysit whenever you guys need it"

"Oh don't worry we will take your word on that sweety"

Later on that day, they were all at the mall shopping for baby boy clothes, shoes, highchairs, car seats, diapers. And any other baby stuff. After awhile about 3hours they all got tired and got a lot of stuff but decided to come back another day.

Next chapter up within The next 3-4hours. If you want it to go on? Review if you want.

Do you think I write good or bad? Do I need to improve??? Come on people tell me?


End file.
